Obsession
by triplehhholic
Summary: Stephanie McMahon becomes the target of a stalker but is he just an obsessed fan or something more dangerous? HHH/Steph
1. Chapter 1

Obsession

"_My fantasy has turned to madness_

_All my goodness has turned to badness_

_My need to possess you has consumed my soul_

_My life is trembling, I have no control_

_I will have you, yes I will have you_

_I will find a way and I will have you_

_Like a butterfly, a wild butterfly_

_I will collect you and capture you_

_You are an obsession, you're my obsession……………"_

Chapter 1

She'd been sent another flower.

Stephanie sighed softly as she twirled the bloom loosely in her fingers. It was a rose. A single stemmed red rose just like the first one. She inhaled the sweet fresh scent of the silky petals as she silently pondered who had sent it to her. It was the second one in the space of a week and like the first one which had arrived at her office only few days ago, there was no message attached or any hint where it had come from. Just the flower with a white silk ribbon tied around the stalk.

"Hey beautiful. You waiting for me?"

Stephanie glanced up from the small sofa and smiled at Paul as he walked through the dressing room door. He tossed his elbow pads in the direction of his black holdall and threw her a grin. He'd just finished his match and his brown eyes held that familiar sparkle. It was a sparkle that she saw each and every time he entered that ring. Paul loved the business so much and was so passionate about it. It was that passion that had attracted him to her in the first place; that and so many other things that she wondered why it had taken her so long to see what was in front of her, to see him. But she saw him now and she definitely liked the view that was for sure. His damp blonde strands hung sexily around his face and his leather trunks hung low on his hips. He'd already loosened them and the white drawstring dangled from the waist. His big hand rubbed the towel across his face before he bent down and kissed her hello.

"Hmmm. You taste all sweaty." she told him as she looked up at him. "You need a shower."

"I need you, that's what I need."

Stephanie giggled as Paul grabbed her and lifted her to her feet. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her to him. As he kissed her once more, her laughter was replaced with a soft moan of pleasure. Her hands skimmed over his smooth back relishing the feel of his firm cool skin. Paul's mouth parted deepening the kiss and his tongue slipped between her lips tasting her. As Stephanie kissed him back eagerly, she wondered how on earth she ever survived without him. The last couple of months being with Paul had been incredible and even more so when her father had given them permission to date. It had meant they didn't have to hold back their feelings for one another; feelings that were only growing stronger every day. She knew it was only a matter of time before she was completely in love that's if it hadn't happened already. She just felt so alive every time she was near Paul and her heart beat that much stronger because of him.

Stephanie hissed as his big hand squeezed her breast through her blouse. Her throat felt hot and sticky as his mouth nipped at her neck before his tongue flicked out tasting her skin. Suddenly there was a loud bang in the corridor. It startled her reminding her of where they were and she reluctantly placed her hands on Paul's chest, breaking their embrace.

"I think we need to take this elsewhere." she told him as she licked her swollen lips and tried to gather her composure which wasn't easy when Paul's teasing smirk only made her want him more.

"Why? Scared someone will think I'm screwing the boss's daughter or something?" he grinned as he dropped a kiss on her forehead before stepping away. Her body felt instantly cold without him. Stephanie wrapped her arms around herself as she watched Paul throw the towel from his neck to the sofa.

"Well I do have a reputation to uphold." she reminded him jokily as he began rummaging in his bag. But the truth was she didn't have to remind Paul about anything. He knew how delicate the situation was now they were together. That's why it had been his idea to keep things strictly professional at work. They didn't want to throw their relationship in people's faces especially some of the other wrestlers who perhaps felt that Paul had an unfair disadvantage now he was with her. A few even felt he was only dating her to secure his spot. He was sleeping with her to get ahead. How wrong could they be! Their opinion might quickly change if they knew Paul had been nothing but the perfect gentleman so far. See, they'd both agreed to take things slowly. So much was at risk and they just couldn't afford to mess things up. They needed to make sure that what they felt was real before they took things to the next level. But it was real, so real that Stephanie knew it was only a matter of time before they eventually made love, before they showed one another what words alone just couldn't express any more.

"And what a beautiful reputation it is too." smirked Paul.

And before she knew it, Stephanie was back in his arms. She couldn't help but smile as his lips caressed her jaw line.

"Yeah and a reputation you seem intent on ruining."

"Hey, it's not my fault I can't keep my damn hands off you." Paul's brown eyes glinted at her wickedly as he loosely held her in his arms.

"No? Then whose fault is it?"

His lips pressed together thoughtfully. "I blame the skirt."

"My skirt?" she laughed.

"Yeah. That little leather number you're wearing is just asking for trouble."

As Paul dipped her back slightly and shook his head in admiration of her long toned legs, Stephanie licked her lips temptingly and let her nails lightly scrape his skin.

"Then maybe I should take it off." she teased boldly.

His beautiful eyes went wide and crinkled with his sexy grin.

"You know that's the best damn idea I've heard all day."

As Paul went to throw Stephanie down in the direction of the sofa, his attention was diverted and drawn to the red rose that lay on the black leather. He raised his brow in surprise when he saw the white ribbon. It was exactly the same flower that Stephanie had described to him during a phone call. It looked like she'd received a second one now and no doubt from a lovesick fan or something. His onscreen wife had quite a selection of admirers who seemed to think her scripted evil and manipulative ways made her the hottest woman on the planet. He just so happened to agree with them although Stephanie's appeal went way beyond her character. In fact he felt like pinching himself sometimes. After all how did he get to be so lucky to find someone as beautiful and as incredible as she was? Stephanie was teaching him every day what it was to truly fall in love with someone and feel that same love back in return.

"You got something you want to tell me McMahon?" he jokingly asked as he gestured towards the flower.

Stephanie lifted her shoulder in a casual shrug. "His name is Clint and he's a truck driver. We hold secret meetings when you're not looking."

Paul let out a chuckle as he playfully tapped her nose. "See I happen to know for a fact that can't be true because where you're concerned I'm always looking McMahon. In fact, I don't plan on letting you out of my sight ever. So you tell old Clint boy to find himself some other broad to woo with flowers."

A slow smile crossed her face. "I'll call him later. Right now you should take that shower. The sooner you're dressed, the sooner we can get out of here and grab some dinner. I'm starving."

As Stephanie playfully shoved him in the direction of the small adjoining bathroom, Paul held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay! Far be it from me to keep the Princess waiting."

His low chuckle followed him into the shower. Stephanie allowed herself to watch him until he disappeared. A tender expression lit up her face as she remembered Paul's words just now. He didn't plan on letting her out of his sight. It was just as well because she wasn't planning on doing that either. He'd become too special and far too important to her. So important that she wasn't sure she could ever imagine her life without him now. She didn't want to and if things between her and Paul continued the way she hoped, she'd never have to imagine it either.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Room service."

Stephanie rolled her eyes dryly and her nose wrinkled with annoyance as she turned her head, glancing over at the closed door. Was this place for real? This was the second time in two days that the hotel staff had got the wrong room. Was it so hard to deliver a meal to the right person? Apparently it was.

"Wrong room number." she called out reluctant to leave her chair as she began to leaf through the scattered sheets of paper around her on the small table. Fifteen hours until the production meeting with her father and the rough draft of her segments weren't even half complete. He was definitely going to chew her ear off tomorrow morning if she didn't get her ass in gear. Of course it didn't help that everyone and their dog were sending her stupid emails that took up most of her time not to mention the added interruptions from incompetent members of hotel staff.

"Room service."

Stephanie smacked down the thin pile of paper in front of her feeling her patience finally snap as she groaned loudly in frustration. She pushed her glasses up into her hair. "I told you you've got the wrong number. I didn't order anything." she called out.

"Room service." replied the muffled high pitched voice through the white painted wood.

"Oh for Christ sakes! I'm not bloody hungry!" she cried as she angrily pushed back her chair. Stephanie's hair spilled out behind her as she paced towards the door, her mouth set firmly in determination. Whatever idiot was stood behind that door was going to get a piece of her mind. Couldn't he understand simple fucking English! The guy was an imbecile!

"Look I already told you……." she began as she hauled on the shiny brass knob and opened her door. The rest of her words caught in the back of her throat as she saw him standing there in the hall, his shoulder leaning against the wooden frame. His brown eyes twinkled at her as his mouth curved into an amused smirk. God, she had never seen anything so sexy in her life. Her chest was fluttering and she swore her knees were trembling underneath her. Even though they had been back together for a couple of months, it always surprised her how much the simple sight of Paul affected her. It was like he invaded every part of her, mind, body and soul.

Stephanie pretended to scowl as he let out a low chuckle. "I suppose you think you're very funny."

"Oh I know I am." Paul grinned cockily as he pulled her into his arms. He breathed in the subtle scent of her perfume as his mouth gently caressed hers. Stephanie's soft sigh echoed in the empty hallway.

"I bet you think that lets you off the hook."

Paul's reply was another kiss, this one a little bit longer and that little bit deeper that it allowed his tongue to teasingly brush against hers before he pulled away leaving Stephanie slightly breathless. She licked her wet lips and lightly shook her head. She wanted so much more. How she'd managed not to maul this man so far was a complete mystery to her.

"Room service my ass." she said, playfully smacking the firm muscle of his chest. Her smile twinkled in her big blue eyes.

"Hey, if you're not satisfied with what's on the menu, I can easily leave you know."

As Paul pretended to step away from their embrace, Stephanie grabbed the lapels of his leather jacket and yanked him back in her direction and the direction of her hotel room.

"Oh I'm satisfied. In fact I'm extremely satisfied."

As she led him into the small living area, Paul's foot lightly kicked the door closed behind him. Stephanie stood on her tip-toes and found his lips once more. This time it was her tongue that sought out his and as she brushed over it temptingly, she wondered how she had survived the last three days without him. Sure they had talked on the phone several times but it just wasn't the same. She needed Paul close. She needed to touch him and feel him in her arms. She needed to kiss him like this and tell herself this all wasn't just a dream. That she wasn't going to wake up and discover that her fairytale was suddenly over. God knows it had broken her heart the first time they had gotten together and her father had taken it all away. She had been so conflicted over it too. Sure, she wanted to obey her father's wishes and stop seeing Paul like he had asked but it had been so incredibly hard especially when she knew she was falling in love. Paul was like no other man she had been with. He was smart, funny, honest and so beautiful. He was her Prince Charming, the man of her dreams; the man who had told her that if they were meant to be, it would be.

And thank God, he was right. The months she had to spend without Paul had been so long and so empty. Looking back now, she wondered how she had survived. Maybe it had been the knowing looks that had passed between them from time to time. The odd glance into those amazing brown eyes that told her he ached for her every bit as much as she ached for him. Paul expressed so much with his eyes including the words he could never say, not out loud. He was falling in love with her just like she was falling in love with him. It was that love had given her hope and that little bit of faith that they would eventually be together. And that faith was rewarded ten fold when Paul had gone to her father and told him he didn't give a damn what was best for the business but that he did give a damn about her and that they would be together whether Vince liked it or not. Her father's response had been to give them his approval to date and a promise he wouldn't ever make them stay apart again.

"I thought you weren't hungry McMahon." murmured Paul as Stephanie's mouth moved to his neck. As her fingers brushed back the soft blonde strands from his shoulder, she allowed her tongue to flick out and taste his hot, sweet skin before tilting her head and offering him a lop sided smile.

"Well what do you know? I suddenly found my appetite."

Her grin slowly faded into a gentle caress as her mouth traced his stubbled jaw line before tenderly kissing his cheek and his lips once more.

"Hmmm. I missed you." she confessed.

"Well what do you know? I missed you too."

And he had. He had missed her terribly. The last three days without her had felt like an eternity. He had woken up thinking of Stephanie. He had gone to sleep picturing her perfect face. She consumed his thoughts and his dreams so much so he swore a moment didn't go by when she didn't cross his mind in some way or another. And he had felt somewhat empty without her. He guessed that's what love did to you. It made you half of another person and without that person, you just didn't feel complete. And he loved Stephanie more than he had ever imagined possible. His feelings for her were so real and ran so deep that really he should be fucking terrified. But he wasn't and how could he be when his heart knew this was so right. Stephanie was the one. She was his one shot at true love.

"I should think so too. Abandoning me at the last minute to go and visit your parents. A girl might take offence and think she's not worth spending time with."

Paul smiled knowing that some girls just might think that and Joanie had been the perfect example. How many times had they argued over the time he had spent with his family? She just hadn't understood that it wasn't a competition; that just because he wanted to be with his parents he hadn't wanted to be with her either. She didn't get that his family meant everything to him. But Stephanie got it. She understood without question that he loved them and spending time with them was so important to him. And the reason she understood was because she felt exactly the same way. Stephanie loved her family and they were such a huge part of her life both in and out of business. She would do anything for them and her devotion to them was one of the many things that had attracted him to her in the first place. Their family values were something they had in common.

"Well instead of taking offence, how about next time you just come with me?" Paul suggested as he brushed a lock of hair over her forehead. Stephanie's eyes glinted back at him teasingly.

"Oh I don't know. It's an awfully big thing spending time with parents. Anyone would think we were getting serious or something."

Paul pressed his lips together thoughtfully. "Well maybe we are." he replied simply as his eyebrows lifted slightly. His deep brown eyes sucked her in as his big hand trailed down the length of her arm before sliding his thick warm fingers through hers.

His forehead rested against hers gently.

"So what do you say McMahon to coming home with me in a couple of weeks? It's my mom's birthday and I know she'd love to have you there."

"And I'd love to be there." Stephanie replied softly as she nuzzled against his cheek. Inside her heart was doing somersaults. She knew this was a big step in their relationship and a sign of Paul's commitment to her. Not that she ever doubted that commitment. How could she after all they had been through to get to this point?

"Of course it all depends on my father and if he's still working my fingers to the bone."

"Daddy riding your ass again?" Paul asked as he lifted his head and stepped back still gently clutching hold of her hand as he broke their embrace.

Stephanie nodded and sighed heavily as she gestured towards the paper littered table. "But you know what? He will just have to wait." she decided as she pushed the mountain of work she had to do to the back of her mind. Screw it. She'd find some way to get it done. In the meantime, for once, her needs were going to come first especially now Paul had surprised her with his unexpected visit. He wasn't supposed to arrive until tomorrow morning. That meant she had a whole extra night to spend with him and she wasn't going to waste one single second.

"Let me just switch this thing off." she said as she let go of Paul's hand and made her way to the laptop sitting open on the table.

Bending over, the keys clicked as she typed in the password logging her back in. Her finger slid over the mouse saving her work. That was when the message box popped up alerting her she had an e-mail. Stephanie sighed, sorely tempted to just ignore it. Instead a voice niggled in the back of her mind telling her it could be her father. He had told her this afternoon that he would be sending her a new employee contract for her approval. Apparently now she was involved in creative, he wanted to award her with a new title and salary which was more than generous. She would quickly skim over the details and send him back her reply. If she kept him waiting he would only call her and the last thing she wanted was any interruptions tonight.

"I'll just be a second." she told Paul, lifting her head to smile at him apologetically as she brought her glasses from her hair to sit on the bridge of her nose.

"Hey there's no rush." he assured her tucking his blonde strands behind his left ear.

Stephanie allowed herself to watch him for a second before she turned her attention back to the laptop screen. She clicked to open the message. That was when her screen went black for a moment before an image of a red rose lit up her display. Her blue eyes went wide noticing the same white ribbon that adorned the stem. A message scrolled along the bottom.

"_Sleeping beauty fair  
Gold of sunshine in your hair  
Lips that shame the red, red rose  
Dreaming of true love in slumber repose_

One day he will come  
Riding over the dawn  
When you awaken to love's first kiss  
Till then, sleeping beauty, sleep on

One day you'll awaken to love's first kiss  
Till then, sleeping beauty, sleep on._."_

Her brow crinkled with concern. This had to be the same guy who had been sending her the flowers. But why and how did he get her e-mail address? And who was he?

"Clint decided to woo you via e-mail, huh?"

Stephanie nodded absently as she continued to stare at the screen. "It looks like it."

Her voice was distant. Paul's smile faded as he noticed Stephanie definitely looked a little spooked. He had to admit he was getting a bit concerned himself. This rose would be the fifth in as many weeks, the last one being delivered to her office only yesterday. Stephanie had called him just moments after it arrived and despite her joking manner about her lovesick truck driver, he could hear the undercurrent of trepidation in her voice. Someone wanted to get her attention and badly. She had obviously become the target of a secret admirer. He just hoped it wasn't some sicko freak like the ones you read about or see in the movies.

"Did you see what he wrote?" Stephanie asked suddenly interrupting his thoughts.

Paul gazed over her shoulder and read the words on the screen. But they weren't just words. They were lyrics.

"Isn't that from……."

"Sleeping Beauty." Stephanie said finishing his sentence. "Yeah."

"Guess he knows you like Disney cartoons."

"But how does he know that, Paul?"

He heard the panicked tone in her voice. Her beautiful features were laced with her fear. Instinctively wrapping his arms around her, he kissed the top of her hair as Stephanie's back rested perfectly into his massive chest and tried his best to reassure her. After all it was his job to protect her, to keep her safe.

"Steph, the whole world probably knows you like Disney cartoons." he reminded her. "They probably picked it up from an interview that you did or something."

"I guess."

"Come on. Let's forget about it."

Paul's head ducked round to meet hers. He smiled softly as his lips brushed over Stephanie's. "How about I take you out for dinner or we do something?"

"Hmm, I think I prefer the something." she grinned as she turned in his arms to face him. Her slender fingers tossed her glasses to the table before lacing through his soft hair as she kissed him again, this time a little more insistently. All thoughts about flowers and lyrics were forgotten as her tongue ran over his bottom lip teasing it open and exploring his mouth. Paul tasted of mint and as his tongue sought out hers, Stephanie's soft moan echoed in the silent hotel room. Her left hand crept underneath his t-shirt, her palm tracing a path along his warm smooth skin. Her thumb flicked over his nipple before her fingernails lightly scratched his chest.

"You know you're making it extremely difficult to keep my promise." Paul growled in her ear. His wet lips nipped at her lobe. Stephanie swallowed thickly feeling her pulse jump and her stomach pool with her desire.

"What promise?"

"To take this slow."

Paul's breath whispered into her ear as he sighed heavily and broke their kiss. His head lifted to look at her and his eyes sought out hers. The brown orbs were a mixture of colours. The soft hazel represented his love for her. The intense black represented his desire and it was a desire that left no doubt in her mind that he wanted her and needed her. And God, she wanted and needed him every bit as much. She loved Paul with all her heart and even more so now that he was standing in front of her like this; silently seeking her permission to take their relationship to the next level. Words alone just weren't enough to show one another how they felt. Not any more. It was time to cement the love they had, mind, body and soul.

"Well Levesque, haven't you found out yet?"

Paul's brow furrowed as he stared at Stephanie in confusion. "Found out what?"

"Well some promises were just meant to be broken."

Sliding his leather jacket from his shoulders, Stephanie's eyes stared deeply into his leaving left no doubt in his mind as to what she meant.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, touched by his need to respect her, to make sure there were no regrets. But how could she regret something that she had been waiting for her whole life. "Paul, I've never been more sure of anything. I love you."

"I love you too, Steph. So much."

"Then show me baby." she whispered as she pushed his jacket to the ground.

A surprised gasp passed her lips as Paul lifted her into his arms and carried her across the room. As their eyes locked on one another, Stephanie felt her breath catch in her throat. She could see her future in those eyes. She could see her heart too. And it was a heart that would always belong to Paul. He was her happily ever after. Her dream come true and it was a dream that she would keep hold of forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who's left feedback so far. It means a lot and I hope you enjoy this next installment...

* * *

Chapter 3

He inhaled sharply when she finally appeared. It had felt like an eternity waiting here for her. A hint of a smile traced his lips as his besotted eyes followed her across the parking lot.

"Stephanie. Over here."

He saw her turn to the voice and the cries of excited, pushing bodies. Fans began handing her papers, autograph books and snapshots which she began to sign. White flashes surrounded her as the cameras began snapping at her. He shook his head knowing everyone was wasting their time. Those pictures would never do her justice. How could they when they could never capture her essence, Stephanie's real true beauty. Because it was her soul and her amazing spirit that made Stephanie McMahon not her face or her incredible body. They were just the vessels carrying it around. Of course he couldn't expect these stupid fans to understand that. They were idiots. They only saw what they wanted to see. They didn't know her. Not in the way that he did.

Turning the single stem in his fingers, he saw Stephanie walk closer, his heart beating madly in anticipation. She was only a matter of feet away, almost close enough to touch. It had seemed like an eternity since the last time he had last touched her, a long four years and seven months. Or thereabouts. That was when they had parted ways. They had both been eighteen. They had both graduated high school together and taken a summer job at Titan Towers. They had promised to stay in touch when Stephanie had left for college. But that promise had gotten broken. He had never forgotten her when he had let her go but somehow along the way she had forgotten him. But that wasn't her fault. He understood she had just been so busy with school and everything. Stephanie was so dedicated and committed to anything she did. But now that part of her life was over, this was their chance to reconnect. This was his chance to help her remember him.

Hearing her laughter carry in the breeze, his eyes momentarily closed as he struggled to gather his composure. Inhaling a calming breath, he swore he could smell the familiar scent of her fruity perfume. He took a second to cherish a past memory before his eyelids fluttered open and saw that he and Stephanie were only inches apart. His grey eyes stared at her mesmerised. Her beautiful smile was captivating. His hand gripped the flower a little more tightly as he tried desperately to control his trembling fingers. He couldn't get nervous now. God knows he had been waiting for this moment for so long. Almost a month had passed since he had discovered the RAW show was coming to this city and since that day he had been sending Stephanie his flowers, her favourite red roses, preparing her for the moment when they would meet again finally. God knows it had killed him to be without her. She was the only one that understood him. The only one he could ever turn to apart from his mother. But now that she was gone, Stephanie was all he had left in the world. That's why he needed her. That's why he was here tonight. To tell her that.

"What's your name?"

The soft lull of her voice to the small boy next to him was music to his ears. He'd never heard anything so sweet or so beautiful. It was a voice that was uniquely Stephanie; a voice that made his heart soar.

"There you go Ryan."

Stephanie handed back the signed poster and that was when he realised he was next. He pushed aside the screaming hysterical teenager that suddenly lunged into him. Nervously clearing his throat and holding out the flower, he leant against the barricade smiling at her waiting for the recognition on her face, the moment when she noticed it was him.

"Hey Steph! We gotta go."

The deep shout caught her attention. Stephanie's blue eyes darted around distractedly as she offered him an absent apologetic smile and turned away from him, not even giving him a second glance as her fingers slipped from the offered green stem. She walked in the direction of the voice. A man was standing by the shiny black limousine waiting for her. It was him. It was Triple H. As Stephanie greeted her work colleague, he gritted his teeth and tried not to feel disappointed that she had failed to realise who he was. After all it wasn't her fault. It was that stupid fucking wrestler. He had called out at the wrong time destroying his perfect moment. But it was a moment he would have again. He just needed to be patient. Although patience was hard when his need was so desperate and even more so now he had seen her tonight. God, his soul ached just remembering how beautiful she was and how incredibly attractive she had become. Somehow Stephanie was more captivating now than she ever was.

He managed to catch one final glimpse of her before she got in the limousine. He stared at her longingly as his hand dropped to his side and the rose dangled from his fingers. The ends of the white silk ribbon fluttered in the light refreshing wind. The car was reversing in his direction. His heart skipped a beat and his eager eyes sought out the limo window. It had been rolled down half way due to the balmy evening and his eyes searched impatiently for her.

That was when he saw her. She was leaning across the seat, her eyes closed and kissing him. She was kissing the fucking wrestler. His jaw clenched and his stomach twisted as he stared at them angrily and felt the black mist descend on him as he watched the limo pull out of the parking lot. As the bodies pushed by him to leave, he stood there practically frozen to the spot. His chest heaved with his heavy breaths as he tried to process what he had just witnessed. Because he couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't want to. Because then he would be forced to face the truth. That the persistent rumours circulating the net were somehow true. That Stephanie was with someone else now. Someone that wasn't him. Someone who got to touch her and hold her like he was supposed to. Because that was how it was meant to be. Stephanie was supposed to be with him damn it. She fucking belonged to him! No one else!

Clenching his jaw tightly, his cold dark eyes glared into the night. His brow furrowed deeply as he stood there at the deserted barricade. His hand slowly lifted to his chest. The stubby fingers of his other hand violently tugged at the rose petals and they scattered around him in the breeze. He was going to find a way to get her attention. He'd make sure of it. If it was the last thing he did Stephanie would remember him. She'd remember them. She had to. She had no other choice.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Paul slid his key card into the slot and cursed under his breath as the light flashed red. God knows he could never get the hang of these damn things no matter how many hotel rooms he stayed in. Swiping it once more, he felt relieved when it actually changed to green. And as he turned the knob and walked into the room, his mouth lifted in a surprised smile and his footsteps faltered in the doorway. Stephanie was sitting on his bed, her head bowed over her laptop. It balanced over her long outstretched legs and her fingers were moving furiously over the keys as the frantic click of the buttons echoed around the four walls of the room. Paul stood just watching her for a moment wondering how the hell she got here. Only this afternoon she'd called him and she had been at the office in Stamford. She never said a word about seeing him. Instead she'd told him she was planning an early night and she would call him later after the show. Now a mere four hours later she was here, two hundred miles away in his hotel room. Not that he was complaining. Hell no. He'd be with Stephanie twenty four seven if he could. He simply couldn't get enough of her. Unfortunately though their hectic schedules meant they were more often apart than not which was why he cherished every moment they did get to spend together including unexpected moments like this one.

As the door clicked shut behind him, Paul walked towards the bed and dumped his black gym bag on the floor. He knew Stephanie hadn't notice him come in yet. She was still typing away, her glasses pushed into her hair, oblivious to the fact he was there. Not that he was surprised. He had quickly learned that when she was focused on something, particularly work, everything else just ceased to exist. The entire world slipped away. Well the entire world with the exception of him of course. Personally he liked to make his presence felt. He was just that type of guy especially when Stephanie had taken the time out to make the effort to see him. It would be complete rudeness on his part not to show his appreciation.

Tiptoeing towards the bed where she sat, Paul crept up close to her. Stephanie's hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and his mouth sought out her exposed neck. His lips brushed over the warm skin of her throat tasting the faint trace of vanilla that lingered there. Her surprised intake of breath turned into a soft whimper as her fingers stopped moving and her hand lightly pushed the laptop away.

"Hey beautiful." he breathed into her ear.

"Hey yourself, handsome!"

Stephanie's bright smile greeted him as she turned her head in his direction. Paul's lips instantly found hers as he began kissing her slowly, unhurriedly. His big hands cupped her face as he dropped to the bed seeking out the space beside her. Stephanie's mouth parted, deepening the kiss, unable to get enough of him knowing she had missed this. She had missed Paul. The four days he had been on the road felt more like four weeks to her. She had been like some pathetic school girl pining for him, waiting for his calls, desperate to hear his voice. And usually his voice was enough to ease her longing for him but for some reason that wasn't the case today. Hearing his voice today only made her miss him even more. In fact she had physically ached for him which was why the second Paul had hung up the phone to her she had fled the office and decided to surprise him with a visit. She simply couldn't wait another two days to be with him and see him. Her heart just wouldn't allow it.

"Hmmm." Stephanie moaned into his mouth as Paul sucked on her bottom lip, gently pulling on it before breaking the kiss and smiling at her. It was a smile that made her knees weak and she knew every single effort she'd made to get here was worth it and then some. It was even worth her father chewing out her ass for stealing his car and driver. Apparently he'd had some important network meeting to attend to. Feeling terrible that she had completely forgotten that meeting, she had apologised profusely and then had reluctantly explained her reasoning behind the hijacking. And surprisingly, her dad had been okay with it. He swore she even heard the smile in Vince's voice when he had told her to say hello to Paul and have a good time. It seemed her father wasn't immune to a bit of romance after all.

"So am I a nice surprise?" she asked Paul as his fingers toyed with the ends of her ponytail.

His brown eyes sparkled with warmth as his thumb traced her cheek softly and his smile slowly erupted into a delighted grin. "You can say that again."

Paul's eyes gazed happily into hers before he kissed her once more, lightly rubbing his nose against hers.

"How the hell did you get here anyways?" he inquired as his hands dropped to her shoulders. Stephanie tossed the laptop to the bed, scooting her body round to face him as her fingers sought out Paul's thigh, caressing the hard muscle that lay hidden beneath the black track pants he wore.

"Well being the boss's daughter, I do get the odd perk here and there." she grinned.

"What? So you borrowed daddy's plane?"

Stephanie shook her head. "Nope. I thought if I still wanted to be employed at the end of this little road trip, it would be better if I was a little more frugal in my attempt to woo you. So the minute I ended my call to you, I hijacked Dad's chauffer instead."

Paul raised his brow, impressed as he let out an amused snicker. "You really are a naughty girl, Stephanie."

"Naughty, huh? Feel free to punish me later." she teased as she leant forward seeking out his mouth with hers.

"Later?" Paul mumbled against her lips, breathing in Stephanie's intoxicating scent as she began kissing him again. Her mouth was warm and inviting and she smelled and tasted incredible. Already he could feel his desire for her pool in the pit of his stomach, craving her. It had been a long four nights without her and despite a few late night conversations turning decidedly x-rated in their content the phone calls just didn't cut it for him. Not when you compared it to actually being with Stephanie. The physical side of their relationship was simply incredible. He'd been far from the innocent virgin when they had got together but Christ he'd never been with anyone like her. It made him begin to wonder how the hell he'd managed to be a gentleman all this time and resist her for so long. Not only was there a wild abandon about her and a freedom with her own body that completely turned him on, there was something else too. There were emotions he felt with her that made him struggle to breathe. A connection that he felt each and every single time he made love to her. A connection that was so strong he knew she was the one. Stephanie was his heart and soul. He belonged to her.

Just then her tongue brushed teasingly over his as Stephanie's fingers squeezed the top of his leg. The tip of her slender digits fleetingly stroked his crotch and Paul let out a low growl which quickly turned into a groan of protest as their embrace suddenly ended leaving his wet mouth prickling from her kiss. He shook his head in disapproval as Stephanie looked at him, biting down on her lip almost suggestively and looking sexy as hell in the process. Her hand lingered on his thigh and lightly stroking the leg, Paul decided Stephanie was obviously trying to kill him here. He was already as hard as a rock and it wasn't helping matters that her fingers were back at the top of his thigh, rubbing the flesh and tempting him even further.

"Screw later." he told her as his lips captured hers again and his hands firmly guided her onto the mattress. The fingers of one hand moved to thread and clutch the soft strands of Stephanie's hair as Paul began to kiss her passionately. The other hand slowly moved down her body deliberately taking it's time as it sought out and caressed her sleek curves. Her gentle warmth was enticing and his body rubbed against hers as he moved over her. Stephanie's fingers tangled in his blonde strands bringing him closer as his mouth made a wet trail along her jaw before it sought out her neck, sucking and nibbling along the column of her throat.

"Paul." Stephanie hissed in delight as his thumb brushed over her nipple. Her hand cupped his ass pressing his body against hers. She could feel his hard heat encompass her and she swallowed thickly, her throat feeling terribly dry. God knows she was struggling to catch her breath. She always did when Paul was around. One smile and her chest would flutter madly. One kiss and she felt weak inside. It was amazing the feelings he elicited in her with just a single touch. And when he was actually inside her no words could fully describe how incredible it felt. It was overwhelming to say the least. She'd just never connected with someone on so many levels before. It was like Paul knew her inside out, mind, body and soul. That was why there was no doubt in her mind that with him she had definitely found her soul mate and the person she was destined to be with.

"Steph."

His thick voice hushed against her ear sending a tingle down her spine. Stephanie arched her body into his as her fingers pushed up the hem of his shirt. Her head shifted on the pillow as Paul's hot mouth began assaulting her neck once more and her eyes briefly fluttered open. Stephanie's gaze fell on the laptop in front of her and hazily registered a box was flashing on the screen. A box which signalled she had a new email. Well screw the email. She had more important things on her mind like the gorgeous man currently on top of her and the man who she wanted more than anything because she had to face it. This was partly the reason why she had come here in the first place. She had come running after Paul looking for a booty call and it was all absolutely his fault. He was the one who had made her horny as hell with his delicious voice and those phone conversations they shared.

But as badly as she wanted Paul right now, her mind was betraying her. It kept niggling in the back of her mind that she had that damn email. It would be her father chasing her for that damn proposal. Although how she could even think of work right now was beyond her. She had to be crazy or insane or just plain stupid but she just couldn't help herself. Maybe it was the fact she had bunked off from the office this afternoon and she was feeling a tad guilty that in exchange for her romantic gesture she had promised that her father she would send that proposal the second she got to the hotel. And considering the fact she had also made him late for that network meeting, it wouldn't serve her well to piss him off right now even if all she wanted to do was make love to Paul. But they did have the whole evening together and she did have that draft practically done. All she needed was another five minutes and she would have her father off her back and she could give her gorgeous boyfriend every bit of her attention.

"Ignore it."

Stephanie winced as she heard Paul's voice and she turned her head looking at him apologetically. Of course he knew exactly what she was thinking. His brown eyes were staring back at her and mixed in with his desire, they also managed to hold a twinkle of amusement. He got her and knew how she ticked. It was amazing how well he knew her so much so a lot of the time she didn't even need to explain herself to him. Like right now. And once again Stephanie had to question her own sanity as she smiled at him meekly.

"Five minutes and I'm all yours. I promise."

Paul rolled his eyes and shifted his body as Stephanie moved from under him grabbing the laptop which lay lopsided on the comforter. "And who said spontaneity was dead?" he muttered.

"I'll make it up to you." Stephanie offered as she settled into the pillows and fixed the glasses which were miraculously still perched in her hair.

"Oh you will and then some." he smirked as Paul raked his blonde strands back from his face and let out a calming breath. He tried to ignore his raging hard-on as he sat beside Stephanie mentally urging her to hurry the fuck up. While he admired her dedication to her job sometimes it was a pain in the ass, like right now. If he didn't know better he might question his skills in the sack when an e-mail from daddy became higher on the priority list than getting some from him. But he knew Stephanie and more important than that, he knew Vince. He knew what his expectations were and for Stephanie and Shane those expectations were even higher because they were family. Vince didn't want anyone thinking his kids got an easy ride because their father owned the company. Stephanie got that and that's why she worked even harder to prove she was there on her own merit. Shane did too and personally he had a hell of a lot of respect professionally for both of them. They were both so passionate and driven. And now that he was in a relationship with Stephanie he realised the same rang true for their personal lives too. He knew that despite all the odds against them, she was committed one hundred percent to him and to making this work and travelling over two hundred miles so they could be together tonight only proved that for him.

Paul smiled to himself feeling extremely fortunate that a girl like Stephanie loved him like that. And she did love him. He could see it in her eyes and he could feel it each and every time they were together making him wonder how the hell he got to be so damn lucky.

Dropping his chin on her shoulder and letting it rest there, Paul watched Stephanie as her fingers moved furiously over the keyboard once more.

"Whatcha doing anyways?" he asked as he stared at the jumble of words on the screen.

"Oh it's some proposal Dad wanted me to pull together." she replied as she turned her head to smile directly into his eyes. "It's my penance for borrowing his limo."

"A proposal, huh? Well I've got a proposal for you." he smirked.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. It involves you, me and this bed you happen to be sprawled all over."

"Paul!" Stephanie squealed as he pulled her backwards towards the pillows once more. Her giggling was silenced by his kiss as his body moved over hers, his leg sliding deliciously between her parted thighs making her moan softly.

"God I missed you." Paul admitted when they broke apart. His thick fingers began to toy with the end of her hair and his brown eyes were gentle as they watched her.

"I missed you more." Stephanie told him softly.

"So is that the reason why you're slumming it here?" he grinned. "I mean it's not every day a guy like me finds a girl like you in his hotel room. I mean it's not exactly the penthouse quality you're used to now is it, Princess?"

Stephanie clicked her tongue, chastising him as she shook her head playfully. "Such snobbery, Levesque. I happen to find this little room of yours quite charming actually."

"You do, huh?"

"The occupant's not too bad either." she grinned and that grin turned to a sigh as Paul began kissing her once more. His lips were so soft and warm and she could taste the hint of mint on his breath. It was a kiss that was so exciting yet so familiar to her. A kiss that made her feel she was coming home.

"Hmmmm." Stephanie murmured into his mouth. "You're very distracting. You know that don't you?"

"And you're very beautiful. You know that don't you?" Paul teased back but his brown eyes were serious as they stared at her adoringly making Stephanie feel like the most luckiest girl in the world.

"You're crazy." she smiled.

"Only about you McMahon."

"You're such a suck-up."

"Yes I am." Paul grinned making Stephanie's chest flutter madly. Her heart was racing as she let her fingers thread through his hair lightly gripping his soft blonde strands.

"Do you think we'll ever lose this?" she wondered as she looked at him.

"Lose what?"

"Us. This."

Paul pressed his lips together thoughtfully as he seemed to ponder over her question. "By this do you mean will I always want to have sex with you?"

His wicked grin lit up his handsome face and Stephanie burst into laughter.

"No." she snorted as she playfully smacked him.

"Well just for the record, I can swear on my life that I'll always want to have sex with you."

"Even when I'm all wrinkly and grey." she shot back.

"Especially when you're all wrinkly and grey."

"Charmer!"

"It's the truth." Paul told her matter of factly. "You're stuck with me, Steph. You know that don't you? There's no escape."

His brown eyes twinkled back at her mischievously but despite Paul's teasing, Stephanie suddenly felt terribly serious as she realised she wanted him to mean what he said because she didn't want to escape. She wanted this and she wanted Paul so badly. She needed him forever.

"Promise?" she asked him

"Promise." Paul nodded and his smile faded as he watched her carefully, his thick fingers absently twirling around the locks of her ponytail. "Honestly, I don't ever want to be without you again."

Stephanie's slow delighted grin lit up her pretty face. "And I don't want to be without you either hence the whole hijacking thing this evening." she chuckled.

Paul raised his brow in admiration. "I have to admit that did impress me."

"Yeah? Well there's no end to my talents you know."

"Stephanie, Stephanie." he scolded her shaking his head. "Didn't your parents ever tell you to show not tell."

The mattress creaked oddly as Paul rolled over the bed. His long legs swung over the edge as he got to his feet and turned to face Stephanie.

"Let's go." he instructed her as he held out his hand.

This time work was a distant memory and Stephanie had no hesitation as she tossed the laptop aside. Shuffling over the covers, her fingers gripped Paul's as he helped her up. Her bare feet sunk into the plush carpet as she smiled at him inquisitively.

"Where to?"

"We're hitting the shower." Paul said as he pulled Stephanie into his arms dropping a kiss on her perfect nose.

"A shower, huh?"

"Yep. You know how much I love getting you all naked and wet." he smirked sexily making Stephanie's stomach churn with anticipated pleasure.

"You just never stop do you?"

Paul lifted his shoulder in a playful shrug. "But you love me anyway."

"God help me, yes I do."

"Good answer." he grinned as he took his girlfriend by the hand once more and began to lead her in the direction of the adjoining bathroom. However he had only taken a couple of steps when a loud knock disturbed them. He felt the tug on his arm as Stephanie came to a stop.

"Ignore it." he told her.

Stephanie's big eyes looked at him unsure. "But….."

"No buts. It can wait."

But another knock soon followed and a voice drifted through the painted wood.

"Mr Levesque? Are you there?"

"I think you'd better answer it." Stephanie replied.

Paul scowled as he sighed heavily and letting go of her hand, he made his way across the small hotel room. "You do know that whoever is behind that door is getting their ass kicked." he threatened as he turned the handle.

Stephanie rolled her eyes dryly as Paul answered the door. He politely thanked the person behind it and she lightly chuckled to herself as the door closed over once more. Paul turned to her and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the bouquet of flowers he held in his right hand. It was a bunch of red roses. Paul was staring at them strangely and Stephanie wrinkled her brow curiously as she crossed the short distance towards him.

"Who on earth is sending you flowers?" she asked. "Should I be jealous?"

Her mouth upturned with her playful smile but that smile quickly disappeared as Paul just stood there silently.

"Paul?"

He lifted his head and his handsome face was serious as he held out the bouquet towards her. "They're not for me. They're for you." he told her.

"Me?" Stephanie asked confused as she took the flowers in her hand. "But how can they be for me? No one knows I'm here. Well except for Dad of course." she rambled as she lifted out the small white envelope partially concealed in the stems.

She let out a yelp as one of the thorns pricked her skin.

"Damn florist. Who leaves thorns on a rose stem?"

"Are you okay?"

Stephanie nodded her head and placing the flowers down on the dresser, she brought the sore finger to her mouth sucking on the small droplet of blood that seeped from the tiny wound. "I'll live." she smiled as her blue eyes inspected her injury. "Will you open this for me?" she asked holding out the envelope to Paul.

He took it and Stephanie waited for him to read it out. Her thumb and finger squeezed her wound and she lifted her head as she sucked on the bloody digit once more. That was when she noticed the look of trepidation on Paul's face. He appeared somewhat angry too and Stephanie suddenly felt an icy chill run down her spine and her anxiety knotted in her chest. She'd seen that look before. It had been only last week when she'd got another email. The same email quoting another line from that damn Disney movie.

"It's him again isn't it?" she asked panicked wondering why on earth that realisation hadn't dawned on her earlier the second she had seen those red roses.

Paul's expression was grave as he nodded his head.

"But how did he…?"

Stephanie's voice trailed off suddenly scared to finish the question. Because if she finished her question she'd have to try and answer it and right now she didn't have any answers. She wasn't even sure she wanted them because then she'd have to face up to the reality that some guy was sending her flowers and e-mails. Some guy who clearly wasn't just an admiring fan. Some guy who not only knew where she worked, he knew she was here tonight; some guy who was watching her every move or at least that's what it felt like to her because there was no other explanation for this. There was no other way he could have known she was here. He had to be following her around or something. Stalking her.

Suddenly Stephanie felt terribly frightened at that thought and a tear slipped down her cheek. Paul immediately reached for her pulling her into his arms and Stephanie gripped onto him tightly trying to find solace in his embrace. Because Paul made her feel safe and God did she need that sanctuary from him right now. The very idea that someone was stalking her terrified her. After all she'd seen the movies. She knew how these things worked. Someone out there was trying to get her attention and there was every chance he wasn't going to stop until he did. But who was he and why her? What on earth did this person want from her? Stephanie buried her head in Paul's chest squeezing him even tighter. One thing was for sure, she didn't want to find out. Her secret admirer had turned into a horrible nightmare. A nightmare she prayed she survived one way or another.


	5. Chapter 5

For the first time in months, I got the urge to write so I went with it in case it disappeared again lol. This chapter isn't the best - sort of filler really but I needed it before I can move on to the next one where things really pick up. If you still remember me and are reading this, enjoy. Oh and I hope it makes sense too because my fingers have gotten a little rusty lol :)

* * *

Chapter 5

The first rays of the sun had begun to poke through the thin curtain. Paul rubbed his weary eyes never more grateful to see morning. The night had seemed long and endless as he watched over Stephanie. Thank God she was sleeping now and had been for the last couple of hours at least. The expression on her beautiful face even seemed peaceful and Paul was glad she had found some relief from her torment at last. She had been so distressed and upset from the moment she had received those damn flowers so much so she had spent the better part of the evening breaking down in his arms and every tear she had shed had been like a dagger to his chest. Stephanie was usually so strong and in control. Seeing her weak and vulnerable like this had killed him on the inside. It also gave him the uncontrollable urge to protect her, to wrap his arms around her tightly and keep her safe. Stephanie meant so much to him. She was everything to him.

Sighing heavily, Paul shifted his body in the seat feeling his muscles protest at the fact that his extremely large body was stuffed inside the body of an extremely small chair.

The worn wingback wasn't the most comfortable piece of furniture he'd ever spent the night in or the largest either but staying in bed hadn't been an option for him. Not when he had been so restless and in danger of wakening Stephanie. God knows it had taken her forever to finally find some peace and he wasn't going to spoil that for her even if all he wanted was to hold her close to him and never let go. Because at least in his arms Paul knew she was safe. She wasn't an open target for the sick fucking freak that was doing this to her. God knows it was more than he could bear to witness the twisted little games he was playing with her. There were the flowers that were constantly being sent to her. The emails with the stupid fucking Disney lyrics! All of it was just one huge mind fuck. A mind fuck that was upsetting Stephanie to the point she had been practically hysterical last night.

Paul let out a slow breath as he ran his big hand through his hair and tried his best to keep his emotions in check. It was more than he could bear to think of Stephanie being in any sort of trouble. The very idea that someone could hurt her in some way was killing him. Not to mention he wanted to find the fucking creep that was doing this to her and punch his fucking lights out. He was scaring her to death. Stephanie was totally freaked out by the fact she was being stalked….…stalked.

As his mind repeated that word, Paul felt a cold chill travel down his spine. His shoulders tensed as he clenched his fingers together and his forearms rested on his thighs as he hunched over in the chair. His breath was shaky as he exhaled and he realised Stephanie wasn't the only one freaked out by all of this. He was too because the truth was this shit was getting serious. That was all too apparent especially after last night. After all, someone knew she would be here. Someone who seemed to know Stephanie's every move; someone who had developed a sick obsession for his girlfriend. And that's what this was becoming- an obsession. An obsession that had to end before it got out of hand. After all, he'd seen the movies. He knew how this shit went down. The flowers would soon turn into something else just to get her attention. Something that could maybe threaten Stephanie's personal safety and wellbeing. After all he knew where she worked. He even had her email address. How long would it be before he got her cell number? Even worse, her home address? Well, he wasn't going to let that happen. Surely there had to be some way of tracking the bastard down before it got that far. Maybe he should talk Stephanie into calling the cops. At least then he could feel like he was doing something instead of sitting here feeling pretty fucking helpless. After all it was his place to care of Stephanie. He loved her. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her. He would go to the ends of the earth and back again just to keep her safe.

"Paul?"

Her soft voice got his attention and Paul lifted his head, looking over at the bed, his troubled expression turning into a gentle smile as he watched Stephanie wake from her slumber. She really was the most beautiful thing in his orbit and Paul's eyes shone with his delight as he took in that beauty.

"Hey. You're awake." he smiled gently as he stood up from the chair and bit back his grimace as he felt his back scream in agonising protest. Not only had this fucking chair done him no favours, it hadn't helped either that he had been viciously body slammed in his match yesterday and not once but twice. He really was a glutton for punishment sometimes. Either that or like Stephanie kept telling him, he really was completely nuts. He was starting to think that was the case.

"What time is it?" asked Stephanie lifting her hand to rub at her eye.

"Early." Paul replied as he wandered over to the bed.

"Hmmm." Her slender hand reached for his and she tugged on it insistently. "So why don't you get your ass back in here then and I can snuggle into you for a while."

"A snuggle, huh?"

Her soft smile lingered as Paul got into the bed beside her, the mattress dipping underneath his weight as he settled into the pillows and pulled the covers around them. Stephanie could feel his delicious warmth and still detect the faint scent of his cologne and she breathed him in hungrily as she moved towards Paul.

"Well maybe a snuggle and a little more besides." she smirked slyly before her soft warm lips found his and Paul let out a soft moan of appreciation as she broke away, smiling at him.

"Now you're talking McMahon. Come here." he smiled as he lifted his arm allowing Stephanie's head to fall into his chest. Her chestnut strands lightly tickled his nose as she nestled into him, the palm of her hand resting on his bicep as it lightly rubbed his skin.

"God, you feel good." Paul said as the gentle heat of her body began to wrap itself around him. He sighed in blissful contentment feeling his weary muscles relax. It felt so good to be holding her like this. God knows he didn't do it enough what with their schedules keeping them apart more often than not. And it seemed like every time he lay down in bed without her lately, his arms always felt empty like they were missing something. And they were. They were missing Stephanie. The truth was he just didn't feel complete without her. How could he be when Stephanie was his heart? He needed her like the very air he breathed. He needed her period. That's why he couldn't risk anything happening to her.

Briefly lost in his thoughts, Paul didn't notice Stephanie lift her head from his chest to watch him. Her lips downturned into a troubled frown as her hand lifted to touch his face and her thumb traced his cheek tenderly as her concerned blue eyes observed him.

"You look tired. You haven't slept have you?" she asked him.

Paul didn't reply. Instead he leaned into her palm, his lips brushing over the heel of her hand as he kissed it affectionately.

"You do know your silence speak volumes."

Paul rolled his eyes playfully knowing that of course he wasn't getting off the hook that easily. His girlfriend was not only observant, she was bloody determined too.

"Okay. I haven't slept." he admitted.

As Stephanie's forehead creased with her concern, Paul saw the flash of guilt in her eyes and immediately knew what she was thinking. Stephanie was blaming herself when she had no reason to do so. None of this was her fault. Smiling at her gently, Paul's eyes drifted over her as his voice softened suggesting out loud what had been in his head half the night. "So I was thinking. Maybe we could go away for a couple of days."

Stephanie's brow arched in surprise. A nice surprise nonetheless. "Yeah? Where?" she asked.

"I don't know. Anywhere really." Paul told her sighing softly as his lips brushed over her forehead. "Just as long as it's you and me."

"That sounds nice."

Stephanie shifted from his embrace to sit up and look at Paul. The blankets pooled around her waist as she absently pulled up the thin strap of her nightdress that had slipped from her shoulder. His brown eyes were watching her expectantly and as she looked into them, briefly losing herself for a moment, she felt an overwhelming rush of love for him because she did love Paul. God did she love this man more than she ever thought possible. He was so patient and understanding with her. He was her strength and that was never more apparent than it was last night when she had broken down hysterically in front of him. Paul had spent hours just rocking her in his arms, soothing her with his words and whispered reassurances. He had made her feel safe and protected at a time when, as a woman, she had never felt more weak and vulnerable. But knowing Paul was by her side looking out for her, she knew there was nothing she couldn't overcome including some weirdo out there trying to get her attention. Some sick freak who thought it was funny to scare her by sending flowers to a hotel. Well it wasn't going to work. She wasn't going to live in fear or be intimidated by anyone. She refused to be. She was going to keep living her life as normal and that included surprise visits to her boyfriend at his hotel. A boyfriend who, despite his workaholic tendencies, wanted to whisk her away on some romantic getaway somewhere.

Feeling her stomach churn in excited anticipation, Stephanie realised this was exactly what the doctor ordered. Time alone with Paul was exactly what she needed. He was, after all, the perfect distraction.

"In fact it sounds fantastic." she smiled back at him. "When were you thinking?"

"How about tomorrow?" Paul suggested.

Stephanie's blue eyes widened with her surprise. In fact she was momentarily speechless as she tried to process the fact that not only was Paul willing to take time off to be with her, he was willing to do it in a heartbeat too. "Tomorrow? Isn't that a little soon?" she asked him.

Paul clicked his tongue at her chastising her playfully before his face lit up with that slow sexy grin; the same grin that sent a rush of warm desire through Stephanie. "You know I keep telling you you've really got to work on your spontaneity McMahon."

"But tomorrow?" she asked as her hand lifted to push through his hair, her fingers threading through the blonde strands as she fondly tucked them behind Paul's left ear. "What's the rush? What about your schedule?"

"My last show is tonight. I'm free till Sunday." he told her.

Stephanie sighed as her hands rested on his massive shoulders and she pressed her lips together apologetically. "Yeah well unfortunately I'm not especially after my little road trip yesterday. There's no way Dad will give me any more time off."

"Pretend you've fallen sick."

Her blue eyes lit up as her warm laughter filled the room and her fingers lightly traced the large bicep that bulged from the short sleeve of Paul's white t-shirt. "Paul Levesque. Are you trying to lead a girl astray?" she grinned.

The mattress creaked underneath her as Stephanie turned her body, straddling Paul's lap in one swift movement. Her silk nightdress bunched around the tops of her thighs as his big hands slid around her hips, gently pulling her into him. His fingers lightly grazed her spine tracing small circles there and she lightly shivered under his touch.

"Why? You tempted?" he asked, grinning.

"Oh I'm always tempted where you're concerned." Stephanie replied as she raised her brow and licked her lips suggestively.

Paul shook his head at her flirtatious tone, his fingers lightly kneading her flesh through the silk material.

"You know its talk like that and a body like this one that will get you in all kinds of trouble."

He pressed her chest into his as Paul ducked his head nuzzling into her neck. His tongue flicked out to taste the column of her throat eliciting a soft moan from Stephanie.

"You promise?" she asked thickly as her eyes blinked heavily.

His hot breath whispered into her ear making her entire body tingle with desire.

"Oh I can pretty much guarantee it baby."

Stephanie's satisfied sigh was swallowed by Paul's kiss as his tongue slowly slid over hers. She eagerly tasted him, hungry for his embrace. Because it didn't matter how many times Paul kissed her. Her need to kiss him back was always there just as strong as it was the first time. Like that very first kiss they shared. The same kiss that changed everything for her. The kiss that made her realise her feelings for Paul were very real. So real she couldn't ignore them or deny them any longer.

God, how had she ever managed without him? How did she ever survive those months they were apart? She could barely survive the days without him now hence the reason she was in this hotel room in the first place. Quite frankly her need for him had become desperate. This overwhelming desperation to be with Paul and the desperation to feel him inside her, making love to her. A desperation that honestly never went away because the passion she felt for Paul was unrelentless to her to the point it burned in her gut, always there, like air or white noise. Sometimes she could ignore it. Other times she didn't even try and why would she when he made her feel this way. She felt so happy. She felt alive which is why spending time together, just the two of them, sounded heavenly.

Moaning softly into his mouth, Stephanie tilted her head and pulled on Paul's bottom lip before she broke the kiss, desperate to seal their plans.

"This little trip of ours. Think you would settle for a few days next week?" she asked as her fingers absently brushed through his hair. "The pay per view Sunday will be over by then. We could leave after Smackdown on the Tuesday."

Stephanie paused for a few seconds as her hands cupped his face and her mouth sought out Paul's letting her natural urge to kiss him take over.

"It would also mean my father not firing my ass when I finally make it back to the office this afternoon." she added batting her eyelashes at him dramatically, pleading with him to say yes.

Paul's deep chuckle of amusement filled the room as he nodded his head. "Whatever you want Princess."

As her beautiful smile beamed back at him, Paul realised how relieved and happy he was to see Stephanie like this. It was a far cry from the woman he had comforted last night. In fact last night all felt like some horrible dream to him. A dream he couldn't quite shake no matter how badly he wanted to because each time he looked into Stephanie's heavy bloodshot eyes, he could still hear her heart wrenching sobs echo in his head. Sobs that ripped at his chest fuelling his need to protect her. And he would protect her. He would do everything in his power to keep her safe. That much he could promise her at least.

Paul's face was gentle as he lifted his hand to Stephanie's head, letting his fingers tenderly brush through her hair.

"I want you to know something." he said softly. "I want you to know I'll always be here for you. In fact I plan on making it my job to look after you."

His brown eyes were serious as they stared intently at Stephanie. Paul brought his hands to her cheeks, tenderly cupping her face as his thumb lightly traced her jaw.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Steph. I promise." he whispered, repeating words he had spoken to her only a few hours ago.

Her eyes burned with her hot tears and Stephanie blinked them back as her lips curved up into a grateful smile, showing Paul she understood. She got it. She did. She just didn't want to talk about it right now and she was determined not to cry. God knows if she started, she wasn't sure she would stop and her meltdown last night had already ruined their evening together. She'd be damned if it ruined their morning too. Because this creep, whoever he was, wasn't going to get to her. She wasn't going to let him. She was a McMahon after all. She wasn't brought up to be intimidated by anyone or anything and that included stupid assholes who thought it was funny to send her flowers and scare the shit out of her. Well she wasn't scared. Not any more. She refused to be.

Pulling on that brave determination, Stephanie widened her smile. "Well you are the sexiest bodyguard a girl could ask for." she teased and as she watched her boyfriend, she silently pleaded with him to go along with her, to understand that she had to do this. She had to put last night out of her mind at least for now.

She needn't have worried. Paul's slow smirk was the reply she wanted as his brown eyes sparkled back at her mischievously

"Yeah? Well speaking of your body…"

He paused as his mouth made a slow torturous path of kisses along the column of her throat from the bottom to the top. Stephanie swallowed thickly when he lightly growled in her ear.

"Fancy getting naked McMahon?"

She felt the jolt of desire in the pit of her stomach as his lips nipped at her lobe. "I thought you'd never ask."

Her delighted squeal filled the room as Paul moved forward pushing her back into the mattress. His body pinned her there as his knee nudged her own thighs apart and as he kissed her once more, Stephanie lost herself in him. She forgot about the flowers. She forgot about everything else but them because nothing else mattered. Paul had promised to look after her and she believed him. She trusted him. He kept her strong. Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
